Harry Potter and the Casket of Souls
by Regina the Queen of Random
Summary: New friends, new enemies, and a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher signals the start of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and it's not going to be any different from the other years.
1. A New Beginning

Regina, the Queen of Random: Hi there! For those of you who don't know me, I am Regina, the Queen of Random, but you can just call me Regina. I enjoy watching television, building websites, and writing fanfiction. I mainly write stories for X-Men: Evolution, such as 'Role Reversal' and 'Beauty and the Beast', but I have been wanting to write a Harry Potter fic for some time now (some people have suggested that I write a humour fic called 'Harriet Potter and the Reversal of Roles). Now that you know a bit about me, let's just get on with this story, and the disclaimer.  
  
I do not own Harry Potter. At all. I own nothing of the stuff mentioned in this story, save the OC Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (but really, does that count?). I also own the Casket of Souls - although you probably don't know what it is. Does sound like a cool thing, though, don't you think?  
  
Oh, and if you are a fan of X-Men: Evolution, be sure to mosy on over to the stories I have written for that topic. And be sure that if you like this story, review it (please!) and put me on your Author Alert thingy.  
  
Harry Potter  
and the Casket of Souls  
  
Chapter One: A New Beginning  
  
The familiar sounds of Platform 9 and 3/4 made Harry Potter smile. The beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was off to a good start, as he had arrived at the platform without incident. Amazingly, his uncle and aunt (the most horrible Muggle family who ever existed, in his opinion) had made no fuss in driving him to the train station, and he was glad, as he had no other way of getting to the station otherwise. Unlike some of the previous years, Harry had ended up spending the whole summer at his relatives' home, without anything remotely magical happening. This had been a good thing, as it had allowed him to grieve for his godfather, Sirius Black, who had died at the end of the previous school year. The wound that had been made when Sirius had died was still raw, and so Harry appreciated the distraction a familiar voice gave him as he loaded his things onto the train.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around to see his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, running towards him.  
  
"Hi," Harry said when they reached him.  
  
"It's so good to see you," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron. "Now I have someone to talk to about stuff."  
  
"Hey!" Hermione sounded slightly hurt, but she smiled. Turning back to Harry, she asked, "How was your summer?" Then she stopped. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I can't believe-"  
  
Harry cut her off. "It's all right. Why don't we find some seats inside?" he suggested, gesturing to the train, which was getting ready to depart, as it was nearly eleven o'clock.  
  
"Good idea," replied Ron, and the three of them got onto the train.  
  
*  
  
Surprisingly, the train's compartments had already been taken over by the crowds of students heading back to Hogwarts after the holidays. The only one that appeared to have any room contained an occupant. Engrossed in the book she was reading, she did not notice the three standing at the door.  
  
"All right if we sit here?"  
  
The girl looked up, fixing the three with her bright blue eyes. "Go ahead," was all she said, before going straight back to her book.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in the compartment, and Harry got the chance to look at the girl. She looked older than the three - probably a seventh year from another house, he assumed - and she seemed to be very studious (probably Ravenclaw, then). She was dressed casually, in jeans and a denim jacket. Harry could not see the design on her dark green T-shirt clearly, but that did not bother him.  
  
"What're you reading?" Hermione asked. The girl positioned the book so that she could read it, but that the three could see the cover. "'He Flew Like a Madman'?" Hermione asked. "What's it about?"  
  
"It's the biography of 'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn," Ron answered, saving the girl from speaking. "He was a Quidditch player," he added, seeing the confused look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Want anything from the trolley, dears?" asked a voice. The old witch who sold food from a trolley was standing at the doorway.  
  
As Harry fished around in his pocket, he noticed the girl doing the same, and as she searched her jacket pocket he could finally see the design on her T-shirt clearly. It was a golden talon.  
  
Once they had all paid for their purchases, Ron asked the girl. "Are you a Harpies fan?"  
  
The girl looked down at her T-shirt, and smiled. "You could say that. What about you?"  
  
"Chudley Cannons," Ron said glumly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" asked Hermione. "What's wrong with that?" Although it appeared that Hermione did not know, Harry did.  
  
The girl put her book down. "I feel sorry for the supporter of any club that changes its motto from 'We shall conquer' to 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'." She grinned, and Harry couldn't help but grin back. She leaned forward and extended a hand. "I'm Aubry."  
  
Harry took the hand. "Harry, and this is Ron and Hermione."  
  
Aubry grinned again. "Of course you are. You three are famous. Some think you're even crazier than Dai." She gestured to the book, but only Ron laughed. "If that's true, don't go to Greece for a holiday." Again it was only Ron who laughed.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione. "What's so funny?"  
  
Ron grinned. "'Dangerous' Dai was famous for taking risks. He died when he was in Greece. Got eaten by a Chimaera."  
  
"You must be from a magical family, then," said Hermione, "if you know things like that."  
  
"Not quite," said Aubry. "I'm part Muggle. Like most witches today." She brushed a strand of black hair from her eyes before continuing. "But it's a couple of generations back, so I'm more witch than Muggle."  
  
That was how their conversation began, and by the time the train pulled in at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it appeared that Harry, Ron and Hermione had found a new friend at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were forced to leave Aubry at the entrance to the Great Hall, but they were reunited with all their friends from Gryffindor House, such as Neville Longbottom, who was busy stuffing his face with food. Ron's younger sister, Ginny, was there, too, and she was proudly flashing her Prefect badge.  
  
"That's another one in the family. Mum's been going on about it for ages," Ron muttered to Harry. "But that hasn't distracted her from telling me to aim for Head Boy, like Bill and Percy." Ron made a face, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
Harry could hear snatches of conversation floating down the length of the Gryffindor table. Dean Thomas was animatedly talking about the most recent issue of 'Which Broomstick?'. "Have you seen it? The front cover's got a photograph of the Harpies' captain, and it comes with a huge poster! But the thing is, she's taking the year off, for some reason."  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment, making a mental note to ask Aubry what she thought if he saw her around the corridors, but that note flew out of his head as Hermione asked him, "What do you think?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We were talking about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione explained. "What do you think?"  
  
"No idea," Harry replied truthfully. "But maybe they'll bring Professor Lupin back."  
  
Harry looked up at the vacant seat up at the teachers' table, just as Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, rose to his feet to make an announcement.  
  
"I know that a great many of you students have been wondering about the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts this year," here Harry got the feeling that Dumbledore was looking directly at him when he said that, "and so this is why I am glad to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. We are very lucky that this individual gave up a year of work to teach here, and I hope you will make her very welcome."  
  
The mention that the teacher was female started up a riot of whispers amongst the students. They all were thinking about the teacher of the previous year, Delores Umbridge, and her - unusual - teaching methods. Harry's hand hurt just thinking about it. Dumbledore ignored the whispers and continued. "So I would like to introduce to you, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," here there was a swish of robes as a figure walked up to the teachers' table, and took a seat. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other in surprise as Dumbledore finished his speech, "Aubretia Derild!"  
  
From up at the teachers' table, Aubry caught the gaze of the three sixth years, and smiled. 


	2. Lessons

Regina: I normally do not post the second chapter of a story until I get at least one review. And now that I have (thank you, Kaylessa!) I can now do that. The no review thing is why I haven't written any more of the Stargate story I have wanted to write for ages. Anyway, Kaylessa, you asked if Aubry was based on anyone, and now that I think about it, I don't think so. I suppose in a way, she's like Hermione, but not stuck up, a female Percy, but with no stick up her butt, or maybe a female version of Charlie: great at everything, but doesn't rub it in. Same with Bill. Anyway, I'll just get on with the chapter.  
  
I own squat. If you sue, that's what you'll get.  
  
Oh, and before I forget, I'll be calling Professor Derild by Aubretia, as she is a lot younger than all the other teachers (you'll find out by how much later on) and would object to that.  
  
Harry Potter  
and the Casket of Souls  
  
Chapter Two: Lessons  
  
None of them said a word until they were back at the Gryffindor Common Room. It was Hermione who was the first to speak. "Aubry's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
"Not Aubry," said Ron, his voice high and squeaky. "Professor Derild."  
  
"Why didn't she tell us?"  
  
"Maybe she didn't want to," suggested Hermione.  
  
"Why would she do that?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Everything went silent again, until Dean said, "Have you seen our timetables? We've got Potions with the Slytherins again."  
  
"Again?" moaned Ron. "Why us?!"  
  
"We've got Defence Against the Dark Arts with them, too," Seamus added.  
  
"That'll be interesting," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Why us?!" Ron moaned again. Then: "Huh? Why will that be interesting?"  
  
"Well, you know how much Malfoy dislikes Muggle-borns like me," Hermione began carefully, but she did not get to finish.  
  
"And Professor Derild is part Muggle!" Ron finished happily. "Oh, I can't wait until we have Defence Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
"You won't be waiting long," Harry replied. "We have that class first."  
  
"Hey, Harry," began Seamus, trailing away from the original conversation. "Would it be wrong to hang this up over my bed?"  
  
"Depends on what it is."  
  
"This." Seamus was holding up the poster of the captain of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, which had been taken from the most recent issue of 'Which Broomstick?', and had been the topic of conversation at the Great Hall feast - prior to the announcement of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. And the woman in the poster was none other than Aubretia Derild - also known as Professor Derild of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea," Hermione said. "Who knows what the other teachers will think of it, even if it doesn't bother Professor Derild herself."  
  
Ron didn't have a problem with that. "Is that her broom? A Firebolt?" Seamus nodded.  
  
Hermione made a sound of annoyance. "Honestly!" With that she walked away, heading up to her own dormitory.  
  
"Okay, so I can't put this up over my bed. But do you think she'll sign it?"  
  
*  
  
"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am your new teacher, Professor Derild." Aubretia leaned against her desk, surveying the class with her blue eyes. "Now, I know what you're all thinking-"  
  
"You do?" burst Seamus, going bright red.  
  
Aubretia blinked with surprise. "Okay, I did not expect that. Let's try that again. I know a lot of you must be thinking that I am awfully young and probably too inexperienced to be doing this sort of job, and I hope that I will be able to sway you from that school of thought." She looked around the classroom, her eyes coming to rest on Harry. "I also know that you have not had great experiences with your previous teachers. Correct me if I'm wrong, but having five different teachers in five years cannot be good for you." There was laughter from the Gryffindor half of the classroom.  
  
Aubretia smiled. "Good, I got some laughs. That's always a good sign. Now, let me introduce myself. I am Aubretia Derild, I'm 25, I'm a Virgo, and before this job I was living in Wales. I was educated at this school, and I was in Ravenclaw house. I enjoy long walks at night, Honeydukes chocolate, and a good game of Quidditch. My dislikes include people who cheat at Quidditch - especially when it's the Chasers, who do things like Stooging and Haversacking - magical folk who are intolerant of Muggles, and Professor Snape." This time there were howls of laughter from the Gryffindor side, but the Slytherins seemed less than amused.  
  
"But let's get serious." Aubretia's blue eyes flashed. "I know most of you think that I am just a Quidditch player, but I can assure you, that I am more than qualified for this job. I will not tolerate anyone who does not take the idea of defending oneself against dark forces that are out there seriously. And trust me, in this time, in this darkness, there is evil out there that will try and destroy you. No matter who you are, or what side you are on." She looked at Malfoy, who was grinning at Harry. "Understand?"  
  
The class nodded.  
  
Aubretia smiled. "All right then. Let's get to work. I want to see what you know."  
  
*  
  
"Well, that was an interesting first day of classes," remarked Ron, as he, Harry and Hermione walked from their last class, Care of Magical Creatures, back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "What did you think of Professor Derild's first class?"  
  
"I thought it was pretty good," Hermione answered. "You could tell she was nervous, but she did pretty well."  
  
"Pretty well?" repeated Ron. 'That was one of the best lessons we've had since our fourth year! Right, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded again. "Ron's right." Ron looked smug at this. "But she was nervous." At this comment it was Hermione's turn to look smug.  
  
As they continued walking, Harry realised something. "Isn't this Professor Derild's office?" He gestured to a closed door, behind which could be heard an array of interesting sounds, and many coloured lights could be seen escaping through the crack between the door and the floor.  
  
Suddenly the door flung open, and Aubretia, eyes shining, spotted the three. "Ah, Harry!" she called. "Would you like to give me a hand? House points are yours if you do!"  
  
Harry looked at his friends, who nodded. "All right, Professor."  
  
Aubretia smiled. "Thanks, Harry!" She moved so that Harry could enter her office, and she closed the door behind both of them.  
  
The sight that greeted Harry was of a person busy on moving day. There were a number of trunks, some open and spilling contents everywhere.  
  
"Sorry to drag you into this, Harry," said Aubretia, coming up behind Harry, "but I need a hand. Besides, it means I have the chance to get to know you better."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, Harry, as you know, there have been many people using this office over the years, and so I need help cleaning it all out," Aubretia replied.  
  
"But I thought Professor Umbridge took all her things with her when she left," replied Harry, confused.  
  
"Her things may have gone, but traces of her magic still remain." Noting that Harry had no clue as to what she meant, she began to explain. "You see, Harry, every piece of magical working leaves a trace of its creator. After a while, the magic builds up, and it can become difficult to work magic, especially when the types of magic come into conflict." Suddenly she whipped out her wand, pointed it at a corner, and released a wave of light. She smiled. "That's how you do a magical spring clean," she finished. "Now do you want to give me a hand?"  
  
Harry nodded. "But how will I know where the magic is?"  
  
"Oh! Silly me. It's a simple enough spell - at least, on paper it is. May I have your glasses for a moment? I'll give them right back."  
  
Harry took off his glasses, and placed them in her hand. "Now what you do Harry is, point your wand at the glasses, and say, 'video'. Easy as pie!" She gave Harry back the glasses, and when he put them on, the world looked completely different. The room shimmered with colour, some of them so bright he had to look away for a moment. But after a short while his eyes had adjusted, and he could see the colour quite clearly.  
  
"Neat, huh?" asked Aubretia. Harry nodded. "The spell I cast on your glasses is temporary, and by tomorrow morning everything will be normal again."  
  
Harry nodded, hardly hearing that. He was too excited about the new spell he had learnt. "So you just point your wand and say, 'wid -' what?"  
  
"'Video', Harry," corrected Aubretia. "It's spelt like the Muggle word 'video', but you say it as 'widayo'. Clear as mud? Good. Now you've got to be careful with this spell, as when you cast it you need to out limits. When you say 'video' all you do is think of the limits you want to put on it."  
  
"Limits?"  
  
"Like strength, or how long it lasts, or what you want to see. Your one there is a mild magic seeing spell. If you put no limits on it, you will end up seeing everything - it will be like you've got x-ray glasses." Aubretia smiled. "And people would not be too happy with that."  
  
Harry smiled in return. "Thanks! Now which magic to I get rid of? There are so many different colours."  
  
"We'll start by getting rid of Professor Umbridge. What colour do you think reflects her personality?"  
  
Harry looked around the room, then knew. "That one," he said, pointing his wand a dull greyish-pink colour.  
  
"Good, now get rid of it!"  
  
Harry did just that. Then a question popped into his head. "Which colour is yours?"  
  
"Well, Harry, see if you can guess."  
  
Harry looked about. "I can't see anything."  
  
"Look closer."  
  
Suddenly he saw a wisp of colour hiding in a corner. It was the same blue as Aubretia's eyes, and the same as something else Harry could not quite remember. "That one!"  
  
Aubretia nodded. "Good. Remus said you were a quick learner."  
  
Harry's head snapped around. "You know Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How? Are you -"  
  
"In the Order? Yes. That's why I took this job."  
  
"Did you -"  
  
"Yes. I knew Sirius. He was a great man." Aubretia looked away from Harry. "I've been keeping you too long. Ten - no, fifteen points will be given for Gryffindor in return for this. Thank you, Harry. See you in class tomorrow."  
  
"But-" began Harry, but Aubretia cut him off.  
  
"Go back to your friends. I'll speak to you again another time."  
  
Harry gave up trying to reason with his obviously stubborn teacher. "All right." He began to leave the room.  
  
As his had touched the door, Harry heard Aubretia say, "Wait a moment, Harry." He turned to see her point her wand at one of the trunks. "Accio!" she ordered, and a book flew towards her. "You might like to read this in your spare time. You might find it interesting." She handed the book to Harry. "Now, go."  
  
Harry went. 


	3. Revelations and Realisations

Regina: Well, here it is, the third chapter of Harry Potter and the Casket of Souls. Before I say anything more, I would just like to say that what I say about the ages of some of the older students at the school is because a few of them are a bit unclear, like Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. It was never really mentioned (in my memory) what year they were in, so I have assumed what year they are in (the same year Fred, George and Angelina Johnson were in). Also, the thing that happens at the end of this chapter is based on a list of things that (from memory, this was a few years back) JK Rowling mentioned would happen in future books. One of them was that there would be a woman Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher - which was Professor Umbridge - and I have continued with that idea (as I thought of this idea before Order of the Phoenix came out, but I have, being the lazy bum that I am, only just started to write it). I won't mention one of the other things that JK Rowling mentioned, as it would sort of ruin it, but I will explain it at the beginning of the next chapter.  
  
And in case you were wondering, the spell Aubretia taught Harry, 'video', to see magic has roots much like a lot of the spells and stuff in Harry Potter has: it is based in Latin. 'Video' is Latin for 'I see', and I thought it would be an appropriate phrase for a seeing spell. I took Latin for a few years, and I am going to be picking it up at uni next year, when I begin studying to become an archaeologist. So I know a bit of Latin. Oh, and another useful fact, the Hogwarts' school motto, 'DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS' (all Latin was written in capitals. It was also written together, so it would kind of be like this, 'DRACODORMIENSNUNQUAMTITILLANDUS') means, 'never tickle a sleeping dragon'. A useful bit of advice, if you ask me.  
  
And, as always, I own nothing.  
  
Harry Potter  
and the Casket of Souls  
  
Chapter Three: Revelations and Realisations  
  
"What did Professor Derild want?" asked Hermione, when Harry returned to the Common Room.  
  
"She wanted me to help organise her stuff," Harry said after a moments pause. "She taught me a spell to see things like magic."  
  
"Cool," said Ron.  
  
"There's something else," Harry added quietly. He leaned closer to his friends, who also leant forward. "She told me why she got this job."  
  
"Why?" whispered Hermione, as Ron looked around. Nobody was paying them any attention.  
  
"She's in the Order." There was no need to say anything else.  
  
"Really?" Harry nodded again.  
  
"Hey, Harry, what's that you've got?" asked Ron, catching sight of the book Harry was holding.  
  
Harry looked at it closely for the first time. "It's a book Professor Derild leant me." He read the title aloud. "'Hairy Snout, Human Heart'." Then he read the blurb. "'One wizards battle with lycanthropy.'"  
  
"Lycanthropy? What's that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Being a werewolf," Hermione replied. "She must know Professor Lupin, then."  
  
Harry nodded. "And she knew Sirius."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Of course. Dumbledore would not let just let anyone take over as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, especially now that Voldemort's back." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then began speaking again. "She said it herself, she's awfully young."  
  
"She's in the Order,' Ron replied, repeating what Harry had said earlier. "So that must mean she's capable."  
  
Hermione nodded. "And apart from Professor Lupin, she seems to be the only good Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had at this school."  
  
Harry and Ron definitely agreed with this.  
  
"There's just one problem with her."  
  
"What, Hermione?"  
  
"She seems to have a Fleur Delacour-like effect on the male students." She inclined her head at Seamus and Dean, who were distracted by the poster which had finally found a home on the wall of the Gryffindor Common Room (and, Seamus and Dean had been pleased to discover, she had been more than happy to actually sign it).  
  
"Maybe she's part Veela," suggested Ron, a grin on his face.  
  
All three of them laughed at that.  
  
"How is Fleur?" Harry asked Ron, remembering that last year Ron's brother Bill had been giving her 'English lessons'.  
  
Ron made a face. "It didn't work. Bill's moping around all the time now. Glad I'm not at home any more."  
  
More laughter from Harry and Hermione.  
  
Looking at the poster on the wall that had sparked the Fleur Delacour remark, Harry remembered something, something very important.  
  
"Hang on. What are we going to do about Quidditch this year?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron, distracted by the poster-Aubretia twirling her broomstick around.  
  
"Well, Fred and George left school in the middle of the year," began Harry, referring to Ron's older twin bothers, who had played the positions of Beaters, "and now that Katie, Angelina, and Alicia have all left as well," he continued, referring to Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet, who had been the Chasers on the Gryffindor House team, "who have we got?" he asked, finishing.  
  
"You and Ron," Hermione replied almost immediately.  
  
"We're going to have to have tryouts, then," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, Harry," interrupted Ron. "Now that Angelina's gone, who's gonna be captain?" As well as being a Chaser, Angelina had been captain, taking over from Oliver Wood, the team's former Keeper and captain, and who now played for Puddlemere United, one of the thirteen teams in the English and Irish League. The Holyhead Harpies, the all-female team which Aubretia Derild had captained and had been Keeper for, was also in the League.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a look, but said nothing.  
  
"Me?" asked Harry, shocked. "Why?"  
  
"It's you or me, Harry," replied Ron. "And it's not going to be me."  
  
"Besides, Harry," explained Hermione. "You've been in the team since our first year; Ron just started last year."  
  
"I suppose," Harry replied. He was not too thrilled at the idea.  
  
"So," Ron asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "When are we having tryouts?"  
  
*  
  
"Did you hear that their having tryouts for the Gryffindor team?"  
  
"Harry's going to be the captain."  
  
"Slytherin's going to have no trouble beating them."  
  
"Nice to know that everyone is supporting us," Ron muttered to Harry as they walked into the Great Hall after a day of lessons. The two of them spotted Hermione and were about to make their way over to her when they were stopped. By Professor Snape.  
  
"Mr Potter. New captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Congratulations," he added with a chilly smile.  
  
Harry forced a smile. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Yes, congratulations, Harry," added a second, far more cheerful voice. Aubretia's head popped around from Snape's shoulder. "It could be a great first step for you. Today, captain of the Gryffindor team, tomorrow, who knows? You could be captain of England. You know," she added smiling, "I hear Oliver Wood's moving up in the Puddlemere United team. And I was the Ravenclaw captain, I'm sure you remember, Severus?" she asked Snape.  
  
And here was where it got interesting. Instead of a cold and calculating remark with a cutting edge, all Snape said was, "Yes." Nothing attached to it. Ron and Harry looked at each other, confused. Aubretia had mentioned on her first day that she did not like Snape, and they had assumed that the comment would have filtered through the Slytherin ranks to Snape, much like the Boggart incident, where Neville had dressed a Boggart, assuming the form of Professor Snape, in his grandmother's clothes. This sort of remark against Professor Snape would have meant that he would have made it his goal to inflict as much damage against them as he possibly could. Aubretia being a teacher would not have stopped him: he had done something similar to Professor Lupin, who had been the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in their third year at Hogwarts. Yet Snape had done nothing in response to this, even though it appeared that she was favouring Gryffindor House (and, of course, Ravenclaw, as it had been her own House), and in particular Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
But no, Snape had done nothing.  
  
"Well, I hope things go well for you two," Aubretia added with a smile. "And if you need any help, you can always ask me. I need to keep at Quidditch, or else I'll be useless when I go back at the end of this school year."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Snape, seeming to regain his cold demeanour. "Mr Potter here has a tendency to use skills taught to him in. . . negative ways."  
  
"Don't worry, Severus," Aubretia replied, still smiling. "Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to help Gryffindor, and any other team that requires training for new members. That includes Slytherin," she pointed out. "Now what was I even here for?" she asked aloud. "I got caught up in all of this Quidditch talk that I forgot completely what I wanted to talk to you about, Severus. Ah! Now I remember." Looking up at Snape, she said, "I wanted to do a few classes on defensive potioncraft, but I did not want to go ahead without first consulting Hogwarts' master potion crafter. So I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with this?" she asked, laying a hand on Snape's black robed arm.  
  
Snape seemed, in Harry's opinion, very confused, as if he was unsure of what to say. Harry and Ron looked at each other, very confused.  
  
"Come on, Severus," pleaded Aubretia, giving it another go. "I would really love your help. Will you?"  
  
"If you wish," Snape said finally.  
  
"Excellent! Why don't we go talk about it now?" Her hand still on Snape's arm, she led him away. "Goodbye, Harry and Ron. Be sure to tell me when tryouts are."  
  
The second they had gone, Hermione came racing up. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. What was that all about?"  
  
"Yeah, Snape's not usually that weird."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You two can be so blind sometimes!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron. "You don't mean Snape likes - eeewwww!"  
  
"Gross!" added Harry. "That's just disgusting. He's at least what - twenty years older than her?"  
  
"Good thing she doesn't like him back," replied Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at her for an explanation. "She was just doing that little thing to get him to help her, and away from you."  
  
"Oh. That's okay, then, I guess. But it's still disgusting."  
  
"On the up side, she did say that she would help us with the tryouts," Harry said.  
  
"I guess," said Ron. "But when are those again?"  
  
"Worry about it after eating," Hermione said, pushing the two of them towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I have no problem with that!" 


	4. Tryouts

Regina: Here's the next chapter of Casket of Souls. And for those of you that were wondering, the rumour was that Snape falls in love.  
  
Harry Potter  
and the Casket of Souls  
  
Chapter Four: Tryouts  
  
Harry looked glumly into his cauldron, and at the Paralysing Potion he was supposed to be making. Looking over Hermione's shoulder, and into her cauldron, his heart plummeted.  
  
His potion was a bright pink, while Hermione's was perfectly clear.  
  
Why did he have to learn Potions?  
  
"Well, Mr Potter? What have we here?"  
  
"My Potion, sir," Harry replied glumly.  
  
"Really?" Snape smiled. That was not a good sign. "How much snake venom did you use?"  
  
Harry blinked. "Snake venom?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no," replied Snape. "Your Potion making ability leaves much to be desired. Even the dullest of Aurors know how to make a Paralysing Potion in their sleep."  
  
Harry had not heard a word of this. He was too busy thinking about the snake venom, and why something about it was gnawing at him.  
  
Then he remembered that he had not added it, having been distracted by Ron.  
  
Quickly, he added the specified amount of venom, and stirred it a few times, the pink colour of his potion faded, leaving it as clear as Hermione's.  
  
Snape frowned, and wandered off without saying a word. Across from him, Dean gave Harry a big thumbs up. Harry grinned back, pleased with himself.  
  
"Malfoy's not happy, is he?" remarked Hermione, as she, along with Harry and Ron, left the dungeons where Snape's Potions class was held.  
  
"No," replied Ron, grinning. "Harry managed to show up Snape today! And then there's the fact that he'd doing terribly in our Defence Against the Dark Arts class. . ."  
  
"And how do you know that, Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
Still grinning, Ron replied, "Heard Professor Derild talking to Flitwick the other day. Said he 'did not have the aptitude' for Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Snape's going to be furious when he hears that."  
  
"Well, not with Professor Derild, at least." Ron was grinning so wide, Harry swore his face was about to split in two.  
  
"You know what we haven't done for a while?" Harry said suddenly, realising something.  
  
"Saved the world from You-Know-Who?"  
  
"That's not funny, Ron."  
  
"You're right. Harry is the one who does it. I wonder how he's gonna do it this year. . ." Ron trailed off, thinking.  
  
"What were you saying, Harry?" asked Hermione, when she realised that Ron was too far gone to say anything reasonable.  
  
"We haven't seen Hagrid in a while," replied Harry. "Maybe we should go and visit him. What do you think, Ron?"  
  
"Maybe Harry and I will dive-bomb him with our broomsticks. . ."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do you want to go see Hagrid?!"  
  
"All right."  
  
"C'mon in," said Hagrid cheerfully, when he saw the three standing on his doorstep. "Bin a while since I saw yeh last. How've yeh bin?"  
  
"Good, Hagrid," said Harry, stepping inside. "How about you?"  
  
"Better, since Umbridge left. How 'bout a cuppa?" he asked. "Was jus' 'bout to make a pot o' tea." When the three nodded, he began bustling around in the small space of his hut.  
  
"Speaking of Umbridge," said Hermione. "Have you met the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
"Aubry? Had 'er in 'ere yesterday, helpin' me feed the Thestrals. Firs' decen' teacher since Lupin, if yeh ask me."  
  
"That's what we were thinking."  
  
"Met 'er las' year, when Dumbledore had taken off. And I was hidin' out in a cave," said Hagrid.  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione. "How did she find you?"  
  
"Dumbledore 'ad sent 'er, apparently," explained Hagrid, setting three steaming mugs in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Sending messages between people, tha' was 'er job."  
  
"Wow," said Hermione. "She said she was in the Order, but never how deep."  
  
"She's in't deep all righ'," said Hagrid. "Was in a righ' state too, when she 'eard abou' what happened to Dumbledore. Wanted ter go and give Fudge a piece o' 'er mind. Mind yeh," Hagrid added. "I wanted ter do the same m'self. More'n anything, some days."  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"So whadda yeh bin up ter lately?" asked Hagrid, seeming to change the subject.  
  
"Harry's the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," replied Hermione.  
  
"'Spected yeh might've bin, Harry. Yeh've got the righ' stuff."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry. "Only problem is, we pretty much need a new team."  
  
"When are tryouts?" asked Hagrid, interested. "Migh' come an' watch."  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon," Harry said glumly. "Don't know if we can find anyone good enough to replace Angelina, Katie and Alicia. We might even need new Beaters - Andrew Kirk and Jack Sloper aren't the greatest Beaters there are."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Harry. Good luck with the tryouts, then."  
  
"We'll need it."  
  
Harry and Ron pulled on their robes, before grabbing their broomsticks, and heading out towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Do you think Professor Derild meant it when she said she'd help us with the tryouts?" asked Ron.  
  
Whoops and yells of applause coming from the pitch itself caused Harry to say, "That answer your question?" as he pointed high into the air above the Quidditch pitch, where a green blur was doing a variety of acrobatic manoeuvres.  
  
Looking at the waiting crowd, Harry knew that he would have his work cut out for him.  
  
Practically everyone who owned a broom had shown up for the tryouts. Harry's move improved when he saw that Ron's sister, Ginny, was trying out - probably for Chaser. She had made quite a good Seeker, while Harry had been banned from playing by the previous year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
This year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, on the other hand, was a different story.  
  
"Hi, Harry, Ron!" she called, swooping down with an almost frightening degree of speed, before stopping right in front of them, at a height where she could easily dismount from her broom. Like Harry, she rode a Firebolt, the fastest broom around, and which was international standard. In their fourth year, Harry and Ron, as well as Hermione and the Weasleys, had seen the Irish team in the Quidditch World Cup final - and they had all rode Firebolts, an amazing thing, as Firebolts were expensive.  
  
"Thanks for offering to help us," said Harry.  
  
Aubretia, her eyes bright and her face flushed, smiled. "No problem. Any excuse to get back on the broom. And back in the old uniform," she added, looking down at her robes. She was wearing her Harpies uniform, dark green robes, with the same golden talon on the front that had been on her T-shirt the first time they saw her. "Anything you'd like me to do?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we might try out the Beaters first," began Harry, "and if you wouldn't mind, it would be useful if you were to take a spare Beaters bat, and keep an eye out for the Bludgers, if the people trying out don't do so well or get distracted."  
  
"Sure," replied Aubretia. "Do with me as you will. I'm working for you right now." She caught the bat that Ron tossed at her, and mounted her broomstick. Rising a few feet off the ground, she said, "See you in the air," before flying away.  
  
"So," said Harry, "who's trying out for Beaters?"  
  
A few hands went into the air, including Andrew Kirk and Jack Sloper. "All right, then. Pair up, and you'll try out together. Who wants to go first?"  
  
"We will."  
  
"Dean? Seamus?" asked Harry, surprised. "You're trying out for Beaters? Why?" Then he saw Aubretia swoop by. "Ah. Never mind. Just get on your brooms, and follow Ron and me."  
  
Quidditch tryouts had turned out better than Harry had expected. Dean and Seamus had turned out to be pretty decent Beaters (even better than Andrew Kirk and Jack Sloper, to their annoyance and embarrassment). And in amongst those trying out to be Chasers, there had been a few good ones as well. Ginny Wesley had easily made it into the team, and had taken over the role of 'head Chaser'. The second Chaser was another girl in Ginny's year named Lisa Grey. But the real hidden gem was a second year who had almost not tried out due to nerves. Her name was Jessica Brampton, and, with her short brown curls and big brown doe eyes, she looked a lot younger than she actually was.  
  
"Well," said Harry, surveying his new team, Ron at his side. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. First game's against Slytherin in two weeks. And you know what? We're going to beat them."  
  
There were cheers from the team, and Harry grinned at Ron.  
  
This was a promising start. 


End file.
